Illogical
by nightrobin2424
Summary: Greg has a new love.... Nick/Greg of course!


**_A/N: I know it's been awhile since I posted darn real life! But I thought a would post this short fluffy humorous piece. It stems from my new obsession with the new Star Trek and Chris Pine which carried over to Greg lol! Hope you enjoy!_**

* * *

llogical

Captain Greg Sanders braced for impact waiting for the angry Vulcan to come at him with that freaky pinch thing, but it didn't come.

"It's illogical to get into this Captain."

"Didn't stop you before Stokes."

"I let my emotions consume me Captain; I must not let that happen again."

"You're human too Stokes not all Vulcan maybe it's good to embrace it instead of suppress it."

"It's highly illogical Captain."

"Sometimes logic doesn't matter! What matters is what you want not what logic wants."

"Your logic confounds me Captain."

"No Stokes your logic confounds me! You think you're so much better you and your Vulcan logic, but you're just as pathetic as us illogical humans. Face it Stokes you're more human than you want to admit."

"I advise you not to be so brash Captain."

"Or what? You'll have to nerve pinch me? Almost kill me? Been there done that, I want another emotion from you I know you sometimes stare and not a Lt. Willows. I know for a fact your relationship has dissolved."

"You know nothing Captain."

"I know right here, right now you want me."

"Illogical."

"True, but your human side thinks it's completely logical." Greg said as he ran a finger along the Vulcan's jaw. "What do you want Stokes? It doesn't matter what logic wants."

"Captain…."

"Greg, call me Greg."

"Logic I guess can be construed."

"Give in Stokes." Greg whispered. "Do it." He welcomed the hand around his neck as Stokes pushed him into the nearest wall. He waited for the squeeze or pinch but what he got was warm lips covering his own. Stokes let his hands slide to rest on his Captain's hips as the kiss intensified.

"I bet Willows never made you feel this good."

"No Greg." Stokes gasped. "You are mine now."

"Yours, God yours Stokes." Greg gasped out. "Show me how possessive a Vulcan can be, dominate me."

"Completely illogical Captain."

"Fuck logic Stokes."

"As you wish Captain." Greg let the Vulcan push onto the bed he didn't remember being there, but welcomed the Vulcan covering his body…..

"Greg what they hell are you writing!?"

"Nothing." Greg clicked the program away. "Nothing at all."

"Are you writing Star Trek porn again?"

"No…."

"Greg…."

"Technically it's not Star Trek porn."

"Really?"

"Not when I'm the Captain and you're my Vulcan bitch."

"Vulcan bitch?" Nick raised an eyebrow. "So now you're writing space porn that is like Star Trek?"

"Maybe…."

"But why?"

"Because we'd be so hot in space Nicky!" He exclaimed as if it were the most logical thing in the world. "And since we won't be in space anytime soon this is the next best thing."

"You're such a weirdo."

"But you love me anyway." Greg grinned.

"Yes I do." Nick sighed as he threaded a hand through Greg's hair. "Was it though with your recent Star Trek phase though? You've been hanging out with Archie way too much."

"You'll laugh at me if I tell you."

"Greg over the years I have seen you dress in a headdress, where a face mask that looked like a monkey, and fawn over Sara like an idiot. Nothing much can surprise me or make me laugh."

"Well it's just Ithinkchrispineishot." He finished in rush.

"Come again?"

"I think Chris Pine is hot ok?"

"Oh Greg." Nick said with a silly smile on face. "I love you." And then to prove his point he kissed him soundly on the lips.

"So you're ok with it?"

"Of course Greg, you know all about my infatuation with Keith Urban."

"And the poster you have hiding on your side of the closet?" Greg smirked.

"You found that?"

"Of course Nicky, I think he's hot too, just not like Chris Pine hot."

"Oh whatever." Nick laughed. "Wait a sec, is that why I found Just My Luck and Princess Diaries shoved in the back of our DVD cabinet?"

"Maybe." Greg blushed.

"Damn you're too cute."

"Nicky….hey does then me I can have my own closet poster?"

"Of course baby anything for you."

"I love you." Greg sighed happily.

"So Captain wanna show me how to be your Vulcan bitch?" Nick asked with a saucy grin giving Greg that come hither stare he loved so much.

"I thought you'd never ask; get your cute butt in our chambers now." Greg said as he pulled Nick to him for a searing kiss.

"That Captain is most logical."


End file.
